Lelouch of the Communist International
by AppoX
Summary: Lelouch leads a communist revolution in the name of the international proletariat and the Communist International rather than a nationalist Japanese nationalist one. He was inspired by Vladimir Lenin and his Russian revolution of 2016 A.T.B. OOC Lelouch, AU, (Rating M just in case)


"Lelouch why did you make that move?" Rivalz asked with a certain nagging suspicion.

"If the leader does not lead, how can he expect the people to follow?" the raven-haired teen answered in a hushed tone.

"Why do you always prattle and preach about this Communist nonsense? It's not like you follow what you preach…" Rivalz spoke with a melancholic voice insinuating something the teen was well aware of.

 _Ever since Lenin and his comrades established the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics and founded the Comintern I knew I had to be the one to establish the Japanese section. The revolution needs funding and through gambling the capitalists will sell us the ropes with which we will hang them._

Lelouch thought with an iron determination and answered kindly "Ah, you know I'm just joking around." Lelouch knew it would not be a good idea to disclose his true revolutionary ideals to a member of the bourgeois class, even if he was a sympathizer. _Who knows when the Britannian secret police, the feared OSI is listening?_

Driving on the motorbike Lelouch and Rivalz were almost hit by a truck, Rivalz in a panicked haze screamed as they almost slammed into the road guards. The truck did look quite damaged since it hit a wall with a high amount of force.

The spectacle of people looking at the damaged truck and not doing anything to help enraged the young communist. He knew they needed to be educated in the ways of Marx and Lenin. Having recently read a book ' _What is to be done'_ written by his revolutionary hero, Lelouch knew exactly what he had to do. He agitated.

"Someone get ready to call for an ambulance! They might be injured!"

"If anyone knows first aid come with me and lets save them!"

Lelouch shouted in a voice of a people's commissar.

The people did not answer his call.

He did not waste time waiting, whilst shouting has ran straight towards the rear of the damaged truck.

Lelouch knew that to mobilise the masses, the masses first needed to be educated. The Britannian educational system was anything but educational.

"Is anyone injured?" he said loudly while inside.

 _Seems like no one has heard me_

Lelouch thought when the truck started moving.

A second later he noticed Britannian helicopters and a knightmare frame following the truck.

"Surrender now and you may be tried like a Britannian! Or else you will be destroyed." shouted an artificially amplified voice.

Lelouch stood frozen with shock, hidden behind some sort of a container inside the truck.

"Damn the Britannians!" Shouted a red haired woman Lelouch spotted which was getting inside something… Leluch realized what

 _A knightmare frame?!_

 _Lenin's writing did not tell me what to do in case I was accidently kidnapped by reactionary terrorists. There is nothing worse than Britannian fascists but there is something equally as bad – the Japanese reactionary revolutionary movements which all sought the need to return Japan to its imperialist past. None looking towards the future, but always to the past._

 _Since they possessed a Knightmare frame which was coloured red they might be sympathetic?_

 _Or perhaps they are a Leninist cell? Knightmares painted red were used by the Red Army in the Russian civil war… perhaps they got an old model as logistical help from the USSR? The Soviets are known to be funding hundreds of Communist movements across the globe._

 _But them providing a knightmare frame to a random Japanese cell seems unlikely since the USSR did not posses much of a knightmare industry._

Lelouch thought, but then half a second later realized.

 _The red-hair damned the Britannians as a whole… not just the army or the ruling bourgeois elite – these are not Communists that's for sure._

Lelouch now thought of his coming demise as certain. He tried to stay hidden the entire time planning a way to get out of his predicament.

After some time; he felt the truck crashing into something once again.

The side doors of the truck opened.

In a split second a Britannian soldier appeared spinning in the air and hitting Lelouch in the face using his foot.

"Enough with the killing!" he shouted.

"I can't believe you people would resort to using poison gas!" he towered over the laying Lelouch.

"If it is poison gas it is the Britannian bourgeois who made it!" Lelouch shouted with the conviction of Lenin at the second congress of the All-Russian Soviets.

"If you do not want more deaths of innocents then turn your gun on your officer!" he barked. Not realizing that the honorary Britannian soldier could not carry a gun.

"Lelouch? Its me Suzaku!" the soldier said with delight.

"You have joined the oppressors and betrayed the people?" Lelouch said icily cold with the tone of comrade Trotsky when ordering the decimation of a regiment.

"And you joined the terrorists?" Suzaku said as the gas capsule slowly opened. With the speed of an advancing Britannian mechanized corps he jumped on Lelouch putting a gas mask on his mouth.

From the capsule a green haired woman emerged. Lelouch was mesmerized by her beauty but quickly threw the thought away as he knew a revolutionary had no time for such distractions.

"An eleven like you has no right to know such things!" Lelouch only now noticed an entire platoon of Britannian royal guards.

"But to reward your achievement I will forgive you just this once, execute the terrorist." The officer barked and gave his pistol to Suzaku.

"I refuse, I will not harm a civilian." Suzaku smiled as he looked at Lelouch.

"Very well." The officer then shot Suzaku with the very gun he wanted to give him. Suzaku collapsed in a pool of blood.

Lelouch now knew that this was his deciding moment.

 _I can die a revolutionary, or die a coward._

"You, a knightly officer, ordering others to do your dirty work? And when they refuse to do an injustice you punish them?"

"The people will not always stand by and let you do your crimes. This girl is clearly a victim of human experimentation!" Lelouch guessed and continued with greater revolutionary zeal.

"Lenin is winning in Russia!

Soldiers, men of the proletariat! The shield which guards the people! Turn your gun on your officers! Remember the Russian revolution! Workers of the World Unite." Lelouch shouted with the might of the legendary Bolshevik agitator Zinoviev.

The officer looked at Lelouch with a shocked expression, he had heard of mutinies on the European front when a seditious Bolshevik agitator appeared in the midst of the troops and spouted some drivel. He knew his men were immune of such influences since they were the royal guard. But he did not expect the Soviets to have a trained agitator in the midst of some eleven terrorist cell.

The thing which shocked him most is that the student was quite clearly a bourgeois Britannian, looking at his upper class school uniform perhaps even a nobleman? If such people can be turned against the homeland, who can't? The officer thought for a long time in silence as his men had their guns pointed at Lelouch.

"Well done student, for someone so young you were very well brainwashed by those god-forsaken Bolsheviks." The officer laughed.

"I will execute you personally, since you are a Britannian" the officer stated matter-of-factly. He knew that such zealously brainwashed communists as this soon-to-be dead student would not fall to torture so its unlikely that much information would be gained and he was ordered to kill anyone who saw the girl after all. Not many people in their last moments of life preached about ideology they knew would land him in jail or executed even discounting any other crime.

"Long live the Worker's and Soldier's Soviets!" Lelouch shouted with his fist in the air. Some soldiers in the royal guard looked almost impressed. Then a shot was heard.

"He mustn't die!" the girl jumped in front of the bullet which was aimed at Lelouch.

"Hmm, the girl seems to have been more suicidal than you." The officer nervously stated seeing the bullet wound on her forehead.

 _Why me? Why did this girl sacrifice herself for me? She clearly was wanted alive… Or… was she a Leninist? Dying for another comrade was to be expected... A true hero of the people. I will remember her for the rest of my life._

 _Which is the last few seconds before the officer shoots again…._

Then he felt a hand grab his leg and saw very weird visuals… he was thinking on what kinds of psychedelics he is on.

"You do not want it to end here do you?

You appear to have a reason for living"

 _This girl, that's impossible!_

"If I grant you power could you go on? I propose a deal, in exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in a world of humans you will live unlike any other, a different providence, a different time.

The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

 _Ever since I've read Das Kapital I was prepared for this._

"Do you desire the power, the power of the king?"

 _Never!_ He thought denying the tiny glimmer of hunger for power in him. But he knew he had to accept. To save himself and the world revolution.

 _I will not let power corrupt me. Lenin still lives, I will be a follower of a true revolutionary. Not a king!_

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" he answered in his mind with conviction. Then everything returned to normal, and Lelouch knew he was changed.

"Say, how should a bourgeois who detests his own class live?" he inquired confidently.

"Stop spouting this sedition!" officer barked and the troops stood ready to fire.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia command, all of you, to be my comrades." he said while looking them all in the eyes.

"Yes, your highness!" They all said in unison.

 _This is how the revolution begins._

"I order you to act like you always have but leave this area and forget about seeing the girl and Suzaku." Lelouch said.

The officer straightened up and looked into his eyes and said "We are comrades, not your slaves."

"Leave!" he shouted looking into his eye. But the geass did not work.

"We will go back to the army, and you should get away from here. We will form a Communist cell in the military and gather support and followers for the cause. If you survive this, student. You should be the one to establish contact with the USSR, since you would have more freedom of movement." The officer stated.

 _Seems like my power only works once per person.. I can work with this._

"Good idea, good luck comrades." Lelouch said.

 _Support of the only proletarian government in the world will be vital in ensuring the Japanese and Britannian revolution to succeed._

As soon as the royal guards-turned Communist comrades left. A knighmare frame broke through the wall. "What happened here?" a woman asked from inside the knightmare noticing two corpses, a green haired woman and a honorary Britannian soldier.

"I command you to help me get to safety." Lelouch ordered while looking into the factsphere.

 _It seems to require direct eye contact._

The woman did not react. "My name is Alan Spacer, my father's a duke, I have my ID in my breast pocket, I request your protection." Lelouch said.

The woman then unlocked the hatch and got out of the knightmare.

 _And now I call check._

"Obey all my orders and work for the world Communist revolution!" he shouted with glee. "Yes, your highness." She answered in a robotic voice. Then he heard Suzaku convulsing on the ground. _He is alive?!_

"Give me your knightmare and help me get the body of the woman inside the knightmare. Then ensure Suzaku is given medical attention" Lelouch said calmly. "Yes, your highness!" she answered far more robotically than the Royal guard officer ever did. _Why? And why did I not ask for his name? Or even a code name… I will need to track him and his platoon down._

Lelouch before entering the frame himself noticed a terrorist communicator on the ground. Sensing an opportunity, he picked it up.

"What is Communism?" He said now from inside his knightmare into the radio communicator. "Who is this?" "We have no time, for ideological drivel!" "how did you get this frequency?!" numerous voices said. Then one voice, sounding more determined stated. "Communism is the doctrine of the conditions of the liberation of the proletariat!". Lelouch now knew he had to help these misguided terrorists. There was still hope for them.

"Correct." Lelouch stated.

"West entrance" he commanded.

"You again?" a woman answered whilst obeying. Since a knightmare was on her tail she saw it as the only way out of the predicament.

"Hop onto the train which is coming from the north."

The train did come and she jumped on it, the knightmare behind her was slammed by the oncoming train. "Ohgi who was that?" Kallen asked. "He contacted you too?"

"In return for your answering of my question correctly and obeying my orders I grant you the cargo of that train." He stated.

"Who are you, why are you helping us?" Ohgi inquired.

"I cannot tell you, these messages might be intercepted, you will find out in due time, for now call me Zero." He assigned code names.

"Why are we obeying this random fool? This is clearly a trap, these knightmares don't even have IFF systems in place!" Tamaki angrily shouted. "The Britannians have every advantage in this war, they don't need to give us Knightmares to crush us. This 'Zero' seems to know what he's doing, he might be our only chance to survive this!" Ohgi argued.

"Assemble at point alpha 3. P1, P2 and P3 stay."

Lelouch managed to encircle an entire batallion. The incompetence of the Britannian military led him to believe he could be in the Viceroy's palace by October.

 _This isn't a real battle, I have their IFF signals and geass, and a surprisingly competent and disciplined group of radicals not afraid to die for 'a cause'. Its trivial to define the specific cause for them to die for._

After the Britannians noticed the battle not going in their way, Clovis ordered the breaking of the encirclement, leaving the G1 stranded alone, thinking no one would be bold enough to try attacking the Viceroy directly. The G1 was a mobile fortress after all.

Lelouch upon seeing the move of the enemy laughed maniacally. Q1 had given him an old map of Shinjuku, with this he can use the ruined district itself as a weapon.

"R1 turn on your IFF at point delta 5 and abandon your knightmare. Retreat to underground towards the north" he said and noticed that the enemy forces started converging on that very point where the knightmare was left.

 _In battle one should never expect the enemy to do what you want them to do. But this entire battle they've been played like a grandmaster plays a first-time player of chess. Give me 50 knightmares and the revolution in Japan would succeed in a month._

"Q1 detonate the explosives."

"Roger that." Kallen stated obediently. Surprised at her own formality.

 _Now Clovis had lost all his knightmares, only a handful of tanks and 3 companies of infantry remained. The battle was decided._

 _Since they are not retreating perhaps they have something I am not aware of left._

"Zero, we need help there is a really fast white knightmare here!" Ohgi's voice rang and Lelouch heard him ejecting. He was the one who answered his question correctly so Lelouch was relieved that he managed to successfully eject.

 _Ah, this is their ace. A sixth generation knightmare frame, or maybe even a seventh?_

Lelouch thought as he glanced from a rooftop down at the white knightmare which was cutting through his forces like butter. He knew that his terrorists are too spread out to effectively counter this knightmare. With not enough time to regroup, he only knew one option left for him.

"He is too powerful, everyone retreat underground rescue the people, abandon your knightmares if you have to. I will distract him for as long as I can. It was an honour fighting alongside you, long live the Soviet!"Lelouch shouted with a hint of fear. He himself did not know why he was giving his life away but he knew that a true revolutionary should not be afraid of dying for the cause. He steeled his resolve.

 _This man only just now became our comrade and he is already willing to sacrifice himself for us? Also he is a Bolshevik, but that isn't bad. Even the JLF respects the Soviet Union and there were rumors of arms shipments. He must be a Soviet agent._ Ohgi thought.

Lelouch engaged the white knightmare with fury. Fighting as he never had before in his life. Although soon he lost a leg of his knightmare to a slash harken and the white knightmare towered over him. Almost like he expected him to eject or surrender. _But why? Weren't they ordered to kill everyone?_

Then the red Glasgow descended on the white knightmare from the rear. Failing to damage the enemy but forcing him on the defense and Lelouch was able to eject.

"Just repaying the debt!" she shouted before ejecting herself.

In the G1..

"The terrorists are done for!"

Clovis with feigned delight proclaimed a victory of the battle and then ordered a retreat on the radio, the single frame, no matter how powerful, with a handful of infantry and armoured support would not be able to catch the now demoralized routing terrorists and house to house fighting without overwhelming firepower would result in high attrition for the Britannian forces and make the disaster even greater, no matter if more terrorists were destroyed since they lost all their knightmares they posed no great threat to the Empire. He was already going to be a laughing stock of the family and probably disinherited but showing further weakness would still be a bad idea.

Clovis was thinking when he looked around and noticed a lone soldier in front of him, seeing every one of his generals having left the room. He did not blame them for leaving. He himself could not look at the tactical map without trembling.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, do you not remember your own brother?" Lelouch stated as he took off his helmet.

"Lelouch?! You are alive? Everyone will be delighted!" Clovis smiled with seeming sincerity, but he was always a good actor Lelouch thought.

"Lets get Nunnally and return you to the homeland!" Clovis continued. But then Lelouch shouted with evil he thought he didn't have in him.

"Nunnally is dead! Dead by the hands of a Japanese aristocratic officer who killed her on the day of the invasion! Ordered by some general and conducted with clear pleasure! I too would have been killed had I not been rescued." Lelouch shouted with all his might.

Clovis lost his smile and with fury shouted not noticing Lelouch calling them 'Japanese' rather than eleven. "Those monkeys have it too good, I will avenge her, mark my words Lelouch, they will suffer! Gottwald was right, the honorary Britannian system must go." Lelouch looked at him shocked, he did not expect Clovis to value Nunnally's life so much. But Lelouch knew what he had to do for the revolution to succeed.

"Forgive me Clovis, this is necessary." Lelouch then fired three bullets into his chest, and Clovis was dead.

Lelouch did not hate the Japanese, since he was rescued by a young Japanese worker conscript who instead of taking him to his execution days after being forced to witness his own sister's hanging rescued him and apologized for his countrymen's barbarity and that he did not manage to rescue his sister.

The officer who ordered the execution was most likely acting without authorization, hours after the invasion began the Japanese telecommunications were entirely destroyed and anything else was jammed causing entire divisions going without orders from high command for days or even weeks at a time. Prime minister Kururugi could not lead a defense in conditions where every divisional general without contact to his corps commands saw himself as a hero but became an independent warlord easily crushed and encircled by superior Britannian forces. Who contrary to popular opinion did not win due to them implementing knightmares in combat. But mainly due to greater flexibility, air superiority, naval superiority, discipline and intact command structures.

He had more reason to hate the Britannians who attacked Japan indirectly causing the death of his sister. But that too he did not blame them for it. Old Japan was an imperialist power, utilizing their wealth in sakuradite to manipulate the world economy and the rank and file Britannians were only misguided rather than cruel or reactionary as they may seem and they too lacked the power to decide, it is the Britannian bourgeois which attacked Japan. There is hope in the proletariat.

Only the officer and aristocratic bourgeois classes, be they Japanese or Britannian are the enemy.

Before leaving the G1 he connected Clovis' communicator to his own radio and when far enough away he proclaimed. "Today the revolution begins. The workers have nothing to lose but their chains. All power to the Soviets! Workers of the World Unite!" before destroying the communicator with his gun to ensure he wasn't traced.

Every Britannian unit in Shinjuku and the G1 heard his proclamation and were shocked that Clovis' communicator was hijacked. Then they found Clovis' body.

Author's Note –

This is my very first attempt at writing anything, apologies.


End file.
